


Don’t Hide (Newt Scamander x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Don’t Hide (Newt Scamander x Reader)

You could not believe that you had managed to make it through six years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but there was only one year left to go. What was it that your parents told you all those years ago? ‘Hogwarts are going to be the best years of your life’.   
It had always been  tough for you. Sure you were smart and loved to learn but you were different. You did not particularly fit in with your house or with most of your classmates. Well all apart from one. 

_Six months ago_

“I can’t believe that next year is going to be our last year at Hogwarts.” a burly Gryffindor boy said to a Ravenclaw girl as he pushed past you in the hallway. The books that you were carrying were sent flying into the air before hitting the floor. You knew the pair that had left you in this state, walking past you as if nothing had happened. Silently you knelt to the floor about to reach for the books, to your surprise someone rushed towards you, knelt down and gathered the scattered books together, before handing them to you. 

“Thank you” you said shyly as you look up to see who had come to your aid. It was a boy who you recognised but you weren’t sure from where. His eyes were green and shone through his messy reddish brown hair. His skin was pale and covered in freckles. Glancing at his yellow and black tie you could see that he was a Hufflepuff. He smiled at you, causing you to smile back before he stood up.   
You shove the books into your schoolbag, as he reaches his hand to you and helps you up.   
“Thank you.” you say again as you could not believe that someone was actually helping you. 

To your surprise he looks at the floor, he must be as shy and nervous as you.   
“You’re welcome” he mutters, a smile creeping onto his face. Looking at you, he shuffles his feet nervously. Then a look of realisation appears on his face.   
“Hey, I know you, I have seen you in potions class. You’re (Y/N)? The skills you have are incredible.”   
A light blush begins to fill your cheeks.  
 "Oh thank you, it is very nice of you to say… Umm… I’m sorry I’m terrible with names.“ you say in embarrassment.   
"Newt Scamander. Would it be ok if I walked with you to class?” he asked.   
“Of course.” you answered with a grin. 

Your friendship grew very quickly and you were pretty much inseparable. Apart from the odd occasion, you spent practically all of you time with each other. You wish that you had become friends with Newt sooner as not only was he great company but also incredibly supportive.   
However despite how close the two of you were, there were some things you would not share with Newt. Like why you would sometimes turn in for the night early or unexpectedly would have to leave the room alone.  You did not want him to think less of you. Especially not the only friend that you had. 

_Present Day_

You loved potions class, it fascinated you how a few simple ingredients can be combined to make a powerful concoction. As you finished the potions, you looked over at Newt who was studying a book. He was always enthralled with how creatures could be used as components for potions.   
As you carried your cauldron to the back of the classroom you accidentally slipped, spilling a little bit of the potion onto a desk. Setting the cauldron down you turned around, jumping slightly as you were faced with three tall Slitherin boys. "Maybe if you concentrated more you would a make potion that would stop you from being a freak!“ one of them yelled in your face, causing the other two to laugh.   
Quickly an arm grabbed you, freeing you from the corner that the boys had trapped you in.   
"Why don’t you just leave her alone.” Newt said to them with anger in his eyes.   
“And what exactly are you going to do about it if we don’t, freckles?”  the biggest one said back.   
Gently, you tugged on Newt’s arm, pulling him away before he would say something to them that he would regret. Sometimes no matter how hard he tried, you really thought that Newt did not have a bad bone in his body. You led him out into the corridor. 

“Thank you” you said smiling at him. Though your face quickly fell and you tried to look at the floor to hide it.   
“Hey” said Newt making your sad eyes look up into his. “Don’t listen to those idiots.” he smiled. You managed to fake a smile even though the words of the Slitherin boy repeated themselves in your mind.   
Newt furrowed his brows as stretched his arms out, pulling you into a hug. “Please” he soothed. You sighed as you nuzzled your face into his chest slightly. Newt always said such nice things to you and was a great friend. Slowly you pulled yourself free from his hold.   
“I have just borrowed some new books from the school library. Perhaps we can sit outside and have a look?” Newt asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.   
“That sounds great but first I need to… If you’ll excuse me, I just need to pop to the bathroom. I’ll catch up with you later.” you answer quickly, with a sense of urgency in your voice.   
  
After waving goodbye to Newt, you quickly walked to the girl’s toilets. Walking into the stall furthest from the door you check to see if the coast was clear. Luckily the entire room was empty.   
You sat there alone in that toilet cubicle, just like you been doing for the past two years. Every time you tell yourself that it is the last but you knew deep down it was not that simple. You needed to do it. The cruel words and the bad memories began to flood your mind again. With a trembling hand, you did what you had to do. 

Walking across the school grounds, you welcomed the cool breeze that hit your fade on this warm day. You sat next to Newt on the far field, under the shade of a tree. Occasionally a light pink blossom would fall from it. It looked like Newt had chosen yet another book on magical beasts. Looking at the creature book, the detailed illustrations and descriptions made it feel like the pages came to life. You giggled as you watch his face as he stared at the pages with curiosity.   
To your surprise he looked up at you with a serious expression on his face.   
“Are you ok?” he asked. The question took you by surprise, it was as if he knew.   
“Yes of course, why do you ask?” you nervously laugh in reply.   
“It was just that you were gone a while.” he said with a lopsided smile. 

You sat next to Newt with complete contentment. Peaceful moments like these were the ones that you cherished the most. The cool breeze had stopped about a quarter of an hour ago and you were starting to feel hot as the sun continued to beat down. You took off your jumper, revealing your white blouse underneath. The movement had caused Newt to look up at you, in doing so his eyes widened in attention.   
“(Y/N) are you alright? Your arm…” he says whilst carefully picking up your arm and examining a patch of blood on your sleeve. Oh no, you thought that you had waited enough time for the blood to dry before you rolled your sleeve down. You didn’t want him to find out, not today. You start to pull your arm back towards you but he was holding onto it firmly with concern. 

Gently he rolled your sleeve up, revealing a large collection of scars on your arm. Including the fresh cuts that you had made today. You looked at the floor in disgust before looking back at Newt to see his reaction. He silently studied the scars before rolling up your other sleeve to reveal more.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked in a quite voice whilst his now red tinged and slightly watery eyes looked at you.   
“I didn’t want you to see me like this, with the damage that I have done. I already think so little of myself and I did not want you to think less of me too.” you admitted as tears started to fall down your cheeks.   
“We both know that would never happen. How you I think less of you? You are amazing!” he replied with lopsided smile. You looked at him suspiciously.   
“I would never lie to you.” he chuckled.   
He looked at your scars once more and slowly lifted one of your arms, bringing it towards his face. He looked up, staring into your eyes before saying “You are beautiful.” Carefully he pressed his lips to your arm, gently kissing some of your scars.

Your face started to heat up as your cheeks began to blush. You knew that Newt was kind to you but this was different. You had never seen him acting so tenderly towards you. After moving his face away he released your arm. You stared at him with a smile that reflected his. Newt brought one of his hands to your cheek to wipe away your tears before pulling you into a hug. You held onto each other tightly. 

“Please let me help you.” Newt whispered into you ear.   
You nodded your head before burying your face into his chest.   
After all of the tough years, Newt really was the best thing to ever happen to you at Hogwarts.  


End file.
